


In the sunlight

by Thesaurus_with_no_words



Series: Promts galore find second homes. [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Former assassin Loki, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Thor, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesaurus_with_no_words/pseuds/Thesaurus_with_no_words
Summary: “I didn't think you could get any less romantic…” Loki lifts an embroidered handkerchief to his nose, covering Thor's stench with the scent of lavender oil, “But I stand corrected.”“It's not my fault,” Thor insists, “The kids, they ambushed me!”





	In the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for: “I didn't think you could get any less romantic…” and “The kids, they ambushed me!” 

Each spring, when the apple flowers bloom, the goddess of love puts on her necklace Brisingamen and dances through the orchards and fields, blessings all she meets with love and fertility. 

Cowered in horse dung from his head down, with an empty bucket rolling away and the sound of tiny feet running, fleeing, amidst wild giggling, Thor thinks that he and Loki definitely don't need anymore of the last. 

As King, Thor knows he is blessed to have many heirs. As a man, he knows he is lucky that his Jotun consort deigned to love him and give him children, instead of slitting his throat as was the original plan when he was sent here to be Thor's bride. Looking down at the ruined dung covered bouquet of flowers in his hand, Thor wonders if his children have taken up their mother's old assasiny ways.

Loki is going to kill him for ruining their date.  
It's too late to go back and change, and so Thor trudges miserably towards Loki's boudoir, flower petals and clumps of dung dropping in his wake.

Loki looks up at him when Thor enters, lifting a single unimpressed eyebrow and wrinkling his nose in disgust. “I didn't think you could get any less romantic…” he lifts an embroidered handkerchief to his nose, covering Thor's stench with the scent of lavender oil, “But I stand corrected.” 

“It's not my fault,” Thor insists, “The kids, they ambushed me!” 

Loki perks up at that. He gazes out the open window, eyes distant, a self-satisfied smile on his face. “And so the mighty Thor was defeated, overtaken by brave Jotun warriors.”

“Half Jotun,” Thor mutters, as if that somehow makes a difference. “Will you clean me up already?”

Loki tilts his head, finger tapping his chin, “I don't know, what's in it for me?”

“That your couch will be safe from horse shit when I sit down.”

Far from being mad, Loki actually looks a little impressed by Thor's threat. He waves his fingers, glittering green tendrils of magic leaving Thor clean moments later. 

Discarding the still crushed flowers, Thor strides forwards and pulls Loki up into a kiss. “Happy spring festival my love. Please make your children stop trying to kill me.”

Loki throws his arms around Thor's neck and presses close. “No,” he says in between kisses, their lips still brushing as he speaks, “Someone’s got to keep you on your toes.”

Thor rests their foreheads together. “I found a dagger in my bed. A _dagger_ Loki.” 

“Mmh, yes. I trained them well. They'll bring glory to Jotunheim yet.”

Thor pulls back and frowns at him. “We are supposed to be at _peace_ you lunatic.” The way he strokes Loki's back softens the words. 

Loki smirks and cups Thor's cheek, his other hand resting low on his belly, “Don't despair husband, you might convince the next one to favor the Aesir.” 

“The next one?” Thor repeats faintly.

Loki's dignified façade cracks and he throws his head back, cackling like a demented witch. 

It doesn't stop Thor from going to his knees and kissing Loki's belly all over, before moving further down…

 

Outside birds sing in the apple trees, and the royal children shriek, tussling with each other in the sunlight.

 

Life in Asgard goes on.

 

 

 

 


End file.
